1: There's More than Six
by Infectious One
Summary: Post Resurrection of SK.  The war has finally begun against the Skeleton King, who also has allies of his own. The Hyperforce however must find a way off of a planet to get moving back to Sugarzoom. Come to find, Skeleton King found an assisting force.
1. Prologue

_Shortly after the resurrection of the Skeleton King, a massive war was brought upon not only onto Sugarzoom, but the entire universe that surrounds it. As soon as the King had rosen back from the dead, with a stronger army of Formless, Chiro and his Hyperforce team set off to gain alliances from previous encounters. The numbers grew strong on Chiro's side, but Skeleton King's had tripled, outnumbering Chiro's side 50 to one_,_ making a shivering reminder that anything was possible at this point. _

_He had to come up with a plan, but from what a little bird had told him much recently, Skeleton King had made a fresh new alliance with a group known as the Ookami Shifters, and was rumored to be just as powerful as Skeleton King himself, not as many in numbers, but were legendary fighters not to be taken lightly. The Super robot had it's last moments during a transit to the ship named The Empryss, leaving them with no option but to stay on the new vessel of the Allies. However, that recent attack left one of the monkey's carrying a tracing device, the evil forces were moving in fast onto their position._

_Chiro was heartbroken when he had to tell his fellow monkeys they needed to leave, but the captain of the Sun Riders assured that they would come back in due time. Antauri agreed with him, and assured Chiro him and the four would be fine, and were hurriedly sent off back to a arctic planet. _

_They didn't retreat fast enough...that was for sure...  
_


	2. Welcome to Elenora

The first blow from behind came to a direct hit, of the four thrusters that moved the ship, the most valuable two in the center were both gone from a series of electric bullets raining against them until the systems fried. What made the single attack even worse was the bullets didn't just rain onto the thrusters, but since the ship was a massive conductor itself, the energy was swiftly taken in, the entire ship's systems started to go into overdrive, and shut down completely. With the back up source quickly powered on, only the two remaining thrusters pushed the ship forward in attempt to evade the enemy...

"But...There is nothing on radar!" Sparx yelped, hurrying with Otto and Gibson to the rear of the craft to deal with the fire that erupted from the loss of the thrusters.

"Whoever they are then, must have some sort of radar jamming, or are enemy stealth units." Gibson tried to explain remaining behind Sparx and Otto, but at the same time kept his pace even with the two.

"That explains why we never saw the attack coming." The red monkey growled again, reaching the engine room door, "Do you think we'll have enough time to get this dealt with before-"

The ship rumbled violently enough to throw the three monkeys away from their problem down the hall, the lights dying to nothing but black. Gibson grabbed the two that remained blind by the dark veil, and pulled them back to the front, "We are going to have to forget the fire, just pilot us to safety Sparx!" Surely the red one always loved flying, surely he should know how to deal with this kind of situation? They trembled blindly back to where Nova and Antauri continued to shoot back at the enemy behind them. Shortly after Gibson, Sparx and Otto returned to their positions, the lights flickered back on, Otto then fired a few shots to help Nova and Antauri.

What he didn't realize was the weapon he had set, as soon as he fired a energy laser towards the stealthy enemy, Gibson noticed all systems began to fail, the thrusters had cut off completely, and their weapons could fight no more. Sparx, in the meantime, had already figured out that they were going to have to make a dive into a planet they were attempting to pass, believing he could try and pilot the dead ship to the little water down below. Even if their chances of surviving this crash was down to almost no chance, it was worth a shot.

But only if they left sooner...

* * *

_Her eyes were fixed on her next prey, body as black as the midnight sky that would soon come that kept her safe from being noticed by the herd of meat that grazed peacefully around the small rendezvous site. Of the seven choices to pick from, the predator's eyes zoomed on one fit for fight, and to her luck, nowhere built for speed, this was going to be the easiest catch of the week, all she had to do was jump. Her back arched as she prepared, but froze as the echoing sounds of fire and steel screams rained from above, she observed her prey's behavior, and watched as they did not even bothered to look, and just darted off into the trees. Staying still for the moment, the predator snarled in anger, forced to make chase for the herd._

_

* * *

_

All but Sparx was out, no one spoke or breathed except for him, the crash they sustained severely damaged their new craft, it remained in one piece, but the parts barely hung on by wiring and one very loose bolt, their power source continued to burn by the faint embers that remained from the opponent's attack. The red monkey groaned a bit as he came to, though the darkness fogged his vision, he did managed to notice his screens shattered, smelling burnt hardware all around, and no lights to allow him much visibility. He was surprised that they were even on a planet, as far as he could remember, they have dove straight for a place covered in green, as soon as Otto fired a final shot to the enemies behind them, the entire ship shut down, and they made their crash landing here. But where was "here" to begin with?

Slowly he moved, his body barely functioning, and screeched a bit as he went to tug away from his seat. His arm fought against his pull, keeping him in place while the small screeching continued with every move he made to pull away. He didn't have night vision, but whatever was hanging onto him wasn't going to let go, and would pull his arm completely off if he tried, his tail flicked, another growl escaped, and he fired up a small energy-ball to see what held him in place.

It wasn't holding him at all, in fact, it was why his screens were shattered, pinned his arm in place, a clump of three inch spikes that had penetrated right through the screens, through his arm, pine green in color. Reversed barbs trailing from his arm up and past the broken screens for the sole purpose that if he were to pull down, they literally hooked so he couldn't move his arm off. His breath grew more haste, and used the small amount of light to see if he could see any of his other teammates, "Antauri?" Since he would figure the silver one would still be alive somehow if not, "Gibson?" What about the girl? "Nova!" And the mechanic? "Otto!"

Not one responded, nor did one even get caught in his sights, what if these barbs were suppose to hook their victims and pull them into another craft? He was next! And the last! Quickly getting panicked, he cried out, and hoped either someone would hear him, or wake up.

* * *

_Her head quickly lifted from the prey she just killed, eyes locked instantly on where the noise was coming from, but did she dare leave the fresh kill for the taking of others? Her eyes switched to spot several heat signatures that had grouped themselves behind a set of ferns behind her, the pack was desperate, the moment she took a step away would they take the remains to their mouths. Snorting towards the pack of heat signatures, her eyes shifted from their Infrared vision, and returned to her dinner, making her claim with the taste of back-straps suck into her throat. This catch would probably her last meal for the week._

_

* * *

_

The Seven, was what they were simply called by their allies and followers, citizens and enemies, consisting of three Generals, two Guardians, one Agent, and the Alpha himself. The Alpha sat to the farthest wall across from the entry, on a diagonal to the right, his brown coat unique to many around him, a black cast iron mask place over one half of his face with a glazed green eye in contrast to his red eye on the bare side, and only a sleek shadowed cape split with chains linked with leather barely covered his sides. The Guardians are who he turns his head to for advice, as well as anyone else that lived near and knew them, the two both in standard gray coats with the slight silver powder to enhance their essence, golden masks on each in feathered designs, and cuffs links at the wrists to their shoulders, a silver hood placed over their heads to hide most of the mask design. Jet black with two scars down his back was the Agent, with nothing but a mechanical right ear and an eye path on his left eye, the one that was always sent to do the duty of espionage. Then came the three Generals, each had a crest draped down to their chest, and banded to their backs, the higher authority was the calm but firm white female, second after was a younger tan and white wolf, and the third was an old timer, dark grey, and had a temper

The Alpha's ears flicked to the echoing of feet and leather upon stone, though his attention remained to his third General, who ranted on about the last time they had sided with an evil force, though he was not the only one that caught the same echo, watching his first general turn her attention away from the third. Like a simple domino affect, the second General also turned his head away, the third General finishing his sentence and faced the soldier that came to place into their chamber, the two Guardians and Agent also directing their attention towards the lone wolf.

The first General lifted her head more to see the black wolf in armor stand on his hind legs, "Yes?"

The black wolf nodded his head slightly with eyes closed, "Apologies for interrupting, but the craft we had encountered crash landed here about fifty miles away."

"Any survivors?" The third General grumbled irritatingly, his gray muzzle wrinkled up threatening a small growl.

"One active survivor, from what was analyzed before they made the crash was they are thirty percent life form and seventy percent machines. Cyborgs in short." The soldier continued to explain, brushing a couple of leaves off of his cast iron shoulder armor.

The second went to speak with orders, but the tan and white wolf was stopped by the first General, "Bring along ten others and investigate the scene, do not attack unless struck first" She ordered the soldier, the black wolf's cue to nod in understanding before he spun back around and darted back down the stairs.

Of the Seven that sat in this chamber, the brown wolf remained silent the entire time, listening to the entire discussion as he watched his Generals argue over territory, tactical measures of training, and planning of fighting. However, the subject this brown wolf was about to bring aboard to their attention, he knew they would snap at him for his decision, but after a thorough thought process, he sighed and lifted his head, "If I may, I actually have something important to bring up."

"Gee, where has your mouth been?" The second General grinned a bit, "Almost like a lifeless statue over there for a moment."

The third General flashed the young one a small glare, topping it off with a dark growl, "Surely yes you have a sense of humor, but in this case, shut up."

"Devilic, sometimes we need a bit of enlightenment," The brown one told the older lupine, noticing the younger tan wolf whine quietly to himself, "Which is why I picked Tenshin to begin with, not just for his bold thought process of seeing weaknesses of enemies."

"Vince sometimes I worry about you." Devilic shook his head to the brown Alpha, "You are the first to not only bring a pup as a General, but the first to bring in a female as a General."

As much patience as the first General had, she always disliked being focused on based on her gender, her ice blue eyes freezing the old one to stop before making anymore comments, "You have a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"Watch where you trot to, as old as you are you should already be dead." The female growled lowly.

"Archaic, as they would say," Vince grinned.

Devilic snapped his head back over to Vince with fangs bared and hair at ends, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Devilic, cool yourself before you blow the roof." The Agent finally spoke, always kept quiet unless he needed to somehow chill the air down.

Vince chuckled in enjoyment of seeing Devilic slowly grow to the brink of mass murder, but knew that the wolf could be easily taken down if needed so, "And to bring up a reminder of why I brought Glacia to first General is because she is, indeed, a good leader, a strong one at that. Plus a Beta Female does need to be put into place."

"Back to what you were going to say?" The Agent poked at Vince to try and divert the conversation back to where it belonged.

Vince nodded, indeed, wait any longer and Devilic just might blow himself to his own death, "Yes, I did want to mention that I have made an alliance."

Glacia blinked a bit clueless, before her ears could hear the deep breathing of Devilic beside her, did she dare turn to see his expression, knowing how he was, anyone that eyed him for his low puffing were usually snapped at and were barked at to stop eyeballing him and focus on who caused the problem to begin with. Keeping her eyes away from the old ruff, she gazed back to Vince, "With who?"

"A menace known as the Skeleton King." The brown wolf began to explain, the Guardians beside him lowering their heads, as they already know with what he was about to say, and preferred not to be stared at with questions at this time.

"You mean _the _Skeleton King? The same bastard that brought forth the Dark Worm?" The Agent raised a brow, "Are you out of your mind?"

Vince gave a small but intimidating smirk, "It is not like I will be his best friend, alliances can turn. Him and I have talked a couple of times, and came to the agreement that if he was to win a war between him and the Allies, he would promise me more galaxies to control."

"Is this one we are sitting on right now not enough for your pleasure?" Tenshin whined slightly, getting a dark vibe from Vince's tone.

The brown Alpha shook his head, "It is, but something tells me that if I do not take part in this, there might not be much peace in the universe much longer."

"As if there already has not been." Devilic muttered under his breath.

And like many all around the universe, even the quiet breath can be heard by leaders, Vince's ear flicked to Devilic's comment and huffed, "I realize this is not a smart idea to you, but it just might bring in an impact to whether or not we all will live another day."

"But even if we did, or in this case, are of Skeleton King's alliance, leaders like him will use us to his advantage only to gain power." The Agent barked slightly, "And you are doing him the honor of providing top notch warriors!"

"Not entirely," Vince argued, "For I made sure the bastard understood that if any bonds or deals made are broken, we have every right to spin right back around and fire back at him."

Glacia's ears instantly went back, "That's exactly what he will expect, he has just as much power as you, he will be thrilled to rip it right out of your paws to dominate over you."

"And that, my lady," Vince bowed his head slightly, "Is what I am prepared for. Why do you think I keep my name in secrecy from going beyond this galaxy?"

"To ensure stratigy prevails over power." Tenshin calmed, then looked back to the Agent, "Maybe you could go with Vince on the next visit?"

"Why should I not?" The Agent grinned pleasurably, knowing that the young one had really little say in this circle of Seven.

Vince nodded a bit with a faint smile, "And well predicted, I am planning to drag him along with me on the next visit, mainly as an observer and guard"

"I hope you know what you are doing Vince." Devilic growled lowly after remaining silent for the time being, "There is such massive evil upon his Citadel of Bone, evil beyond imagination, evil that can drive anyone to madness."

"Another reason to be accompanied." Vince smile grew a bit bigger, his head then took a glance to the Guardians beside him, "Alu, Kistu, status on the recent crash of a foreign craft?"

Both lifted their heads just slightly, and both spoke simultaneously in soft but hollow voices of spirit, "Everyone aboard the Knoxol is alive as well as sustained damage, but they are still capapble of heavy fighting, do not threaten by numbers, a local Wild One's will provide as a guardian beast."

After the Guardians finished their words, Glacia glanced back behind her, "We better call them off, the "Wild One's" they speak of are the pair that crashed her eight months ago."

"Very well, Tenshin," Vince's eyes directed to the younger wolf, "Hurry and get to the group sent off after the ship, make sure every one of them comes back and have sent no attacks on the crashers. If you by chance come across the two Wild One's, be sure to make haste and run, we cannot afford another cure session."

Tenshin replied with a more determined nod, just before Vince made his final words, "The Seven Chambers meeting is closed, return to your duties or newly assigned missions."


End file.
